Chili's My Name, Murder's My Game
by The-Secret-Life-Of-Chili
Summary: What if Chili had a secret? Something his own brothers couldn't know about? What if his split second choice haunted him forever? When one death leads to many more, would Chili wish he had acted differently? Can he change what he is? I do not own Pokemon.
1. Prologue: The First Victim

Prologue: The First Victim

Chili sat on the butter yellow couch. He traced the white leaf pattern with his finger. _Why'd Cilan choose this ugly couch? Oh well. It's better than that lame bubbley blue one Cress wanted. _

He pulled out his marbled green notebook and grabbed the bright pink fuzzy pencil- it was the first writing utensil in his sight. _Yuck. Cress is weird for liking pink fuzzy pencils. Oh well. It's better than that pen with pink ink that Cilan wanted. At least this one is graphite. I can't believe I'm related to those two._

He began writing. _Once upon a time, there was a Pansear named..._

"What are you doing, Chili? Not another one of your random Pansear tales, I hope."

"Bug off, Cress. You know I like Pansear."

"Yeah, sure. You're really lame, Chili."

"Your face is lame!" As he spoke, the clock tolled midnight.

_ Oh, no! I have to get out of here! I can't let Cress see! _Chili stood up and started running out of the room.

"Come back here, Chili! I'm not-"

_NO! I can't shift, not now!_ It was too late. Chili felt the shift coming on. His fingers started shrinking, the little and ring ones melded into his hands. Red fur was sprouting out of his skin. He felt himself shrinking, his ears growing larger.

Cress stared in horror as Chili transformed into a Pansear. "I-I'm going to tell Cilan what you are!"

"NO! You wouldn't!"

"I have to!"

"I didn't want to do this Cress."

"What are you talking about?"

The little fire monkey launched himself at his human brother, claws extended. Chili slashed open Cress's neck, spilling the blood of his only friend.

"I'm sorry Cress. I had to. I hope you'll understand one day." With that, Chili jumped out of the window and swung from the fire escape onto the roof of the next building.

He didn't stop moving until reached the edge of Pinwheel Forest. The young gym leader slumped down in the tall grass as dawn light bathed the world in a new day. Once the second transformation ended, he started running again. He had to get away from his home town. Pinwheel forest wasn't far enough.

Sirens wailed down the street, causing people to look out their windows. Why were police cars and an ambulance headed towards Striaton Gym?

**A/N: Yeah, it was really short... The next chapter will be MUCH longer. So, what do you people think so far?**


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Night

Chapter 1: Into the Night

"Pansear, sear!" _Fight __me__, __if __you __dare__!_ The newcomer's voice echoed in the silent desert night.

The Sandiles burrowed deeper into the ground, the sand above them shifting slightly. They had seen this Pansear fight their own kind, and the outcome had not been good. Their leader was dead, killed by the fire monkey. Now was the time to hide. Let a fool die by the hand of this thing.

"Sear, Pan! Pansear, Pansear!" _Fight__, __you __cowards__! __Or __are __you __too __scared __of __me__, __the __one __and __only __Deadly __Nightshade__!_

A Darumaka step out of a patch of weeds. The Sandiles pitied this brainless Pokémon.

"Daru!" _I __will __fight__!_

"Sear." _Very __well__._

The Pansear's claws glinted in the full moon's eerie glow. He darted forward, and sliced through the Darumaka's throat with deadly accuracy. The Darumaka thrashed like a Magikarp out of water for a few seconds before lying still.

"Pansear." _Too __easy__._

The Pansear dashed toward the distant cityscape of Nimbasa. There was work to be done before sunrise.

The Pokémon Center was quiet. Ash, Iris, and Cilan slept peacefully, unaware of the bloodbath that was about to begin.

The Pansear watched them. Now was the time to act. He shattered the window, and the alarm sounded throughout the building. The once-peaceful pre-dawn slumbers were forcefully replaced with panic and confusion.

Cilan and Ash were out the door in seconds- they were not the targets. The Pansear slowly walked towards Iris, and a flicker of recognition flashed in his mind. Yes, she was the one. She owned the Axew, the Axew who knew his identity.

"Pansear, Pan, SEAR! Pan!" _Hi __Axew__, __it__'s me__, __CHILI__! __You__'__re __dead__!_

He rushed forward, slitting Axew's throat first. Yes, Axew was the only threat. But now Iris had seen the death of her pokémon. She was expendable.

"Hey, Iris. It's me, Chili. Sorry to tell you this, but you're going to die." That priceless moment of sleep-deprived terror in the face of the ignorant female.

He slashed through her throat, not feeling the slightest bit of regret. _Eh__, __Cilan__'__ll __find __another __girlfriend__._

The sunlight streamed through the window. Wait, sunlight?

_I __gotta __go__, __now__!_ Chilisear lept back through the window and landed not-so-gracefully as a half-formed human on the asphalt below. He looked around after the transformation completed, but no one seemed to have noticed, or cared.

He walked onto the main street, turning towards the Pokémon center's main entrance just as he heard it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Iris!" Yes, it was Cilan.

That was the first time Chili realized what he had done. He had murdered. Multiple times, in fact. First it was Cress, his own brother. Then the Sandile and Darumaka. And now this. His brother's girlfriend, Iris, and her Axew.

Even though he was confused and alone, he knew one thing was certain. He had to get out of here. And fast.

**A****/****N****: ****Yeah****, ****so ****I****'****m ****going ****for ****Chilisear ****being a ****sociopath****, ****and ****normal ****Chili ****being****, ****well****, ****normal****.**


End file.
